


Her Hero

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: Rhys has to save Gwen from an invader in their flat.





	Her Hero

“Ahh!”

Rhys looked up from the dishes in alarm at Gwen’s scream. “Gwen, love? You all right?”

Her response sounded muffled. “Get it out!”

He set down the dishtowel and went down the hall to their bedroom. “Get what out?” he asked, just as he stepped inside and a small flying thing zipped past his head. “Bloody hell!” he yelled and jumped back into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. “Gwen,” he realized she’d shut herself in the bathroom and spoke to her through the door. “There’s a bat in the bedroom.”

“Why the hell do you think I’m in here?” Her voice held just a touch of panic.

“You can come out. I’ve shut it up in the bedroom.”

“No way!” Rhys could picture her shaking her head vehemently, her dark hair flying everywhere. Her voice dropped, as though the bat might hear her. “There might be another one.”

The sound of the bat hitting the bedroom door drew Rhys’s attention for a moment. “Okay, love. You stay in there. I’ll take care of it.”

“Rhys, be careful!” She sounded worried.

Rhys scoffed. “It’s only a bat. I’ll be fine.” He didn’t want Gwen to know how much he disliked bats. They were freaky little flying things that carried diseases and . . . he shook his head to stop himself from thinking anymore about on the subject. If he didn’t, he'd soon be in the bathroom with Gwen.

“You don’t know,” Gwen replied. “It could be one of those super smart bats from that movie. That’s why I put a towel under the door, so it can’t crawl under through the gap.”

Rhys took a deep breath. “Not helping, Gwen.”

“Sorry,” she answered meekly.

Rhys grabbed a towel and an old tennis racket from the hall closet. Why they had a tennis racket, considering neither of them played, he wasn’t sure. But at that moment, he was glad for it.

Taking another deep breath, Rhys opened the bedroom door, stepped inside and shut it behind him.

He didn’t see the bat flying around any longer. He sincerely hoped that that didn’t mean it’d decided to hide in one of the many nooks and crannies in their bedroom.

“Here batty batty. Come on out so we can get you back outside and my girlfriend can come out of the loo.” He couldn’t believe he was talking to it like it was a dog or something.

At that moment, he saw it. It had landed in the corner farthest from the door and now hung, upside down, of course (one more reason not to like the freaky buggers), watching him with its little beady bat eyes.

Carefully, really not wanting to kill it, or worse, startle it into flying around him, he gave it a gentle whack with the racket. The bat fell to the floor stunned and Rhys quickly scooped it up in the towel, making sure he had it securely wrapped up.

He ran out of the flat and down the street a few blocks to the edge of the park. He opened the towel, dropping it at the same time and jumped back from it.

The bat sat for a moment, still stunned before giving a shake and taking off towards the line of trees at the edge of the park. Rhys grabbed the towel and walked back to the flat.

Gwen had come out of the bathroom and waited for him in the lounge. “It’s gone?” she asked when he came in.

He nodded. “Flew off in the opposite direction.” He tossed the towel in the laundry and washed his hands. God knows what germs the furry little bugger might have had.

Gwen followed him into the kitchen. She smiled and put her arms around his neck while he dried off his hands. “My hero,” she declared before planting a big kiss on his lips. As he kissed her back, Rhys came to the decision that maybe bats weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
